An absorbent article typically comprises a topsheet, a backsheet, and an absorbent core disposed between the topsheet and the backsheet. The absorbent article includes an acquisition layer and optionally a distribution layer. The acquisition layer is able to receive the liquid bodily exudates from the topsheet in order to temporary store them. Then, the distribution layer can receive the liquid bodily exudates from the acquisition layer and distribute and transfer them to the absorbent core in order to make efficient the use of the absorbent core. Such absorbent articles exhibit satisfactory fluid handling properties.
Three-dimensional topsheets have been developed; see for example U.S. Patent application US 2014/0121625 A1.
There still remains a need to further improve three-dimensional topsheets.
There is a need to develop a method to prepare a skin facing layer having a three-dimensional structure for an absorbent article providing improved fluid handling properties e.g. less rewet on the skin facing layer, while the physical and perceptional comfort of the wearer are still met.
There is also a need to produce a skin facing layer having a three-dimensional structure in order to reduce the contact of the liquid bodily exudates with the skin of the wearer. It is desirable as well that the skin facing layer shall provide a softness/cushiness feeling for the caregiver and the wearer.